Let Me Show You
by itsrachel
Summary: Kurt had to transfer to Dalton Academy because the bullying at McKinley has gotten pretty bad. He missed his friends, but Dalton wasn't that bad, after all. The only thing making him feel really uncomfortable was Sebastian and his never ending insults, and after Blaine became aware of how he's been treated, he was willing to do everything he could to make Kurt feel home.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys :) This is the first fanfic I post and I'm a little (more like totally) nervous about it. Also, English is not my natural language, so if you find some awful grammar errors, I'm really sorry.**

**So, I hope you like it!**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The bell rang just when Blaine reached for his phone to see what time was it. Everyone in the classroom started packing their things and eventually exited the room, but Blaine was one of the last students who did it because he had waited for Nick to finish the conversation he was having with the French teacher.

"Anybody who doesn't know you could really say you're having trouble with French and weren't just trying to take a better look at her neckline," Blaine commented casually when they were walking to their next class, which they also had together.

"Well, I'm a straight teenage boy in a private only-boys school. Only boys, Blaine. I need some distraction," he said causing the other boy to chuckle.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

"Of course I'm right. And stop smirking. You don't have the same feeling that I do about this," this time Blaine really laughed and they kept talking until they reached the class room.

They went to sit on the same place they always did when a familiar voice stopped them.

"I have two great news, guys!" they turned around to see an excited Jeff. "Which one do you want first?"

"Why are you here so early?" Nick asked, ignoring the question the boy had made.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I'm not early. You two are late."

"French class," Blaine explained in a whisper and Jeff understood immediately. French teacher, duh.

"We're not late. If we are, where's everyone?" Nick asked, giving their whispering no attention.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you, but you won't let me," Blaine was only watching them. It was extremely fun when they'd start to argue with each other.

"Then say it, Jeff. What are these great news?"

"Well, one of them you two probably already noticed, Mr. Ross isn't coming today."

"Oh, thank God..."

"Why not?" Blaine asked almost in a sad tone. Not that he was the biggest Geometry fan, but Mr. Ross' classes were really fun.

"Something about food poisoning, I don't know," Jeff responded. "Anyways. The other news is that Wes and David asked me to tell you that we're free of rehearsals today."

"Oh, thank God!"

"What? Why?" it was Nick who asked in a sad tone this time.

"We won Sectionals, man! We deserve a break," Blaine said while the three of them walked out of the classroom. He skillfully grabbed his phone, writing a quick text to Kurt and putting it back in his pocket.

"I agree," Jeff said. "That's why I asked them myself if we could start again only tomorrow."

"I hate you, Jeff."

Blaine wore the biggest smile. "I love you, Jeff."

* * *

They kept walking through the halls to the stairs, until they reached the dorms area. It wasn't very crowded since most of the students were still in class, but there was some boys walking and talking to others.

"So what are you gonna do?" Nick asked. "We could hang out and wait for Kurt since we know you're gonna want to spend the rest of the afternoon with him."

Jeff didn't try to hide the laugh and Blaine prayed not to blush so much. "He's my friend, guys, and I love spending time with him."

The boys laughed. "We're messing with you, dude."

Blaine rolled his eyes, resting the weight of his arm on the strap of his bag.

"Anyways. I have to clean up some things in our dorm, so can we hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure, dude. See you later."

"See you," Blaine said and the boys went to their dorm.

Blaine kept walking to his own, which was only three doors away of Jeff and Nick's. He grabbed the keys in his pocket, but was surprised to see that the door was unlocked. When he entered the room, he was surprised one more time to see Kurt there.

The boy was sitting on the bed with his laptop in front of him. He had his eyes fixed on the screen and only noticed Blaine's presence when he closed the door.

"Hey, Kur-"

It all happened really fast. Kurt thought he probably had broken some part of the computer with the force he closed it. He wondered if his face looked as red as he felt it was while he faced Blaine, who looked confused.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"W-what are you doing here?" Kurt didn't even hear the question the boy had made; his heart was racing too much for that.

"Well, I didn't have the last class and we're free of the rehearsals today," he said loosening his tie and noticing the way Kurt avoided his eyes. "But you would know that if you had checked your phone."

"My pho- oh yeah, i-it's on the charge, the battery died…"

"It's right by your side, Kurt."

Kurt felt his face burn and he was pretty sure that wasn't healthy. When he looked to his side, he saw that damn cell phone and didn't dare to say anything else. He was too embarrassed and it didn't go unnoticed to Blaine.

The dark haired boy was trying not to laugh at the situation. He walked to the bed and sat by Kurt's side. The boy was still avoiding his eyes.

"So," he started, not really sure of what to say. "What were you doing here? I mean, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Mrs. Bennet finished the class earlier and Mr. Fletcher said the students who got an A or B on his test were free."

Blaine hummed, understanding.

"And what were you doing _here_?" Blaine asked again.

"Oh, y-you know," he shrugged. "Just, uh, checking my emails and... yeah."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked in an ironic tone and immediately Kurt knew what the boy was really doing.

"Yes, Blaine."

"Okay, so may I check my facebook really quick or..." he said as he reached for Kurt's laptop, but the boy stopped him before he could open it.

"No!" he grabbed his computer, holding it in his hands like his life depended on it.

"Why not?" he asked in a fake curious tone.

"The battery just died!" it was the first thing that came in his mind and it came out sounding a little annoyed.

"Well, no battery survives with you, huh?" Kurt probably had an answer ready, which he was going to discover what it was only when it came out of his mouth, but Blaine didn't give him a chance to say anything. "Well, I'm gonna get in the shower," he said and without another word disappeared in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Kurt didn't open the screen of the laptop until he heard the sound of the water. When he did, he quickly opened the computer and went straight to the internet icon to close it, and then to the history browser to delete it. He was sure Blaine knew what he was watching, but he didn't have to make it easy for him to find the videos. It was already too embarrassing to just know that Blaine knew it, so he would deny it until the end.

After that, he reached for his phone and unlocked it, only to see the text he got from Blaine several minutes ago.

_Hey, I'm out of classes a little earlier and we don't have rehearsals for the day. Wanna do something later? -B_

Well, shit.

* * *

About an hour after that, Blaine had already got off of the shower and was on his bed, with his computer on his lap. Kurt was on his own bed, changing the channels until something interesting on the TV could caught his attention, but that hadn't happened yet, and he already had spent about half an hour with it.

The boys haven't spoke with each other since the incident and not because they were mad at each other or anything, but because Kurt was still embarrassed about what happened. For God's sake, he had never tried to watch those videos before and when he finally did, someone walked in on him. That was just _great_.

But truth be told, he already missed talking to Blaine. And that's why he turned off the TV and looked to his side, getting the view of Blaine - cute as ever - concentrated in something the screen was showing him.

"Hey," he said and, to his surprise, Blaine looked up to him.

"Yes?"

Kurt was caught off guard. He didn't expected Blaine to look away from the screen immediately.

It was like he was waiting for Kurt to say something.

"I... Well, I'm sorry. About earlier," he said, not really sure what he was apologizing for, but if doing it meant that Blaine would talk to him again, then he would do it.

Blaine looked at him with that look that did _anyone_ melt at and Kurt had to look at his hands to keep himself from it.

"Come here," he finally said and Kurt looked up. Blaine was gesturing with his head for him to seat by his side, so Kurt did it.

He crossed the small space between the beds and crawled to his side, sitting next to him with their backs resting on the headboard.

Blaine turned to him, putting his laptop away. "You have nothing to apologize for," he said reaching for Kurt's hand, who wasn't looking at Blaine yet. "Actually, I'm the one who should."

"You didn't do anything," Kurt said gently, finally looking up and facing those hazel eyes on him.

"I pushed you," Blaine said. "It was immature of me. I knew what you were watching and still-"

Kurt froze.

"You knew, like... Um..."

Blaine let a small smile escape from his lips. "I know you were watching porn, Kurt."

Kurt had never felt his face burn so much like it was at the moment. "I wasn't- I mean, it-"

"It's okay, silly," he said, chuckling. "It's normal to do it sometimes, you know."

"But it wasn't- Oh my _God_," Blaine couldn't help but laugh this time. "Stop laughing!" Kurt snapped and the other boy only laughed more.

"Relax, Kurt! It's not like I don't do that, too."

"No!" Kurt said horrified, not even daring to look at him. "I mean, yes, but it wasn't like _that_."

Blaine gave him a look which pretty much said he didn't believe him.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," he said in the same tone. "And it is going to sound ridiculous, but it was only for science."

Kurt waited for Blaine's laugh again, but it didn't happen. He looked up, then, and Blaine was looking at him curiously.

"I'm listening," he said and didn't look like was about to make a joke or anything.

Kurt took a deep breath. This was going to be awkward.

"Well," he started. "I was trying to... you know, learn more about it."

Blaine frowned. "About sex?"

"Yes," he responded, swallowing hard.

"But... Why now? I mean, we talked about it and you said-"

"I know what I said," Kurt interrupted him. "And I'm still not ready to... do it or anything, but i-it's just..." he trailed off and Blaine noticed his hesitance.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Blaine asked, squeezing his hand he was still holding.

Kurt looked at him. He saw Blaine's eyes shine like they always did when he looked intensely at something.

"I know," he smiled gratefully. "It's just... I didn't really feel very welcome here."

Blaine sighed. "Why do I have the feeling this conversation is going to end up about Sebastian?"

Kurt smiled weakly. "Because it is."

Blaine sighed again, this time to contain the anger. "What did he do now?"

"Nothing exactly," Kurt responded, but Blaine didn't seem to believe him. "It's true. It's not about what he did, it's about what he's been saying since I got here."

"You know how Sebastian is and nothing he tells you is true," Blaine said. "He is a jerk and he tells things like that to everybody."

"I know he's a jerk, I'm aware of that," Kurt said in a fun tone and Blaine smiled. "It's just hard to hear some things."

"Like what?"

Kurt thought before replying. That was something he would probably be ashamed of if he was going to tell somebody else, but it was Blaine there.

"It's nothing serious, actually," he said trying to gain time, but the look Blaine gave him had scared him a little. "He said that that Karofsky kid had probably lost his mind when he kissed me because with my awful virgin face I wouldn't get a boyfriend anytime soon."

Blaine's eyes went wide after hearing that and Kurt smiled weakly one more time.

"Oh my God, Kurt, I'm so sorry-"

"No, hey, it's not your fault, you know that."

"I should've done something. I know how he is, and I did nothing to stop him from-" Blaine only stopped talking when Kurt cupped his face in both his hands, making the boy look at him immediately.

"It's _okay_," Kurt said and let his face go when he noticed the intense look in those damn hazel eyes. "I just... watched that video thinking I could learn something about it, but nothing changed. I still don't know the first thing about sex."

Blaine only watched him and the way his eyes were lost in frustration. That only made Blaine want to do _anything_he could to help him.

"Well, I already told you I can tell you what I know..."

"I know," Kurt didn't look straight to him as he spoke. "I just... I don't know. I think I was embarrassed."

"Yeah, actually I don't think I can imagine you doing that. 'Hey Blaine, I'm bored, could you give me some sex ed classes?'"

Kurt laughed at it. It was comforting having Blaine not to make him feel bad about anything he did. That was a good thing if he was going to compare Dalton to McKinley.

"Okay," Blaine took a deep breath before sitting straight and facing Kurt. "So when you say you know nothing about sex, you mean, like..."

"I mean I... can't understand exactly why they do it," Kurt said a little shy and hurried to add, "I mean, I tried to understand, everyone says it's amazing and they seemed pretty happy on that video, but at the same time I... don't get it," he gestured with his hands as he spoke. It was like if he concentrates in his hands, it would be easier to just keep speaking.

"Well," Blaine said, trying to make his voice sound comforting. "It's easy to imagine. It's just like when... you know, you touch yourself. Just imagine how it would feel with another person and... What?" Blaine interrupted himself when he noticed the tension in Kurt's expression.

Kurt was still looking down at his hands, playing with them.

"I've... never done that to myself," he said without looking up and Blaine didn't know how to respond right away.

"You've never..." Kurt shook his head quickly to keep Blaine from saying it. "But then what do you do when you wake up... _like that_?

"Oh, God," Kurt flushed. "I take a cold shower."

"But it hurts-"

"And that's another reason why I've never done it," Kurt said almost angrily.

"But that's the point! You do it to get a relief, to feel good," he insisted. "And that's the first thing, Kurt. It's how sex starts. You have to know yourself, know your boundaries, because if you don't, you'll never going to feel confident enough to open yourself to another person."

Kurt remained in silence, with his eyes fixed on his hands. He didn't know what to say, what to do, or if he should say or do anything at all. He knew Blaine was right, but to admit that was the hard part. Blaine was his best friend at Dalton, but he couldn't help but being embarrassed to say those things to him and to have to hear the truth. He was embarrassed of being so naïve.

He had to gather all the courage that Blaine had wished him one day to look up at him.

"Okay," he said, shyly. "I'm gonna... do my homework and let you get back to whatever you were doing."

He was almost getting out of the bed when Blaine reached for his arm and looked at him with those damn puppy eyes.

"Hey, Kurt, come on, don't be mad-"

"I'm not," he smiled gently. "But you were right. About those things, I mean. And I really have to do my homework, so..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he smiled again.

Blaine didn't look convinced, but let his arm go, allowing him to go to his bed.

* * *

**Let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! First of all, I want to thank you who favorited, reviewed and followed this fic. Seriously, it was amazing to know you guys liked the first chapter.**

**I really hope you like the second too, so here we go! :D**

**ps: I had a fight with the site because I couldn't update this for anything, but we're okay now.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The sound of the alarm clock was the most irritating noise Kurt had ever heard. It caused him the will to get up only to throw it out of the window.

Still, he had class, so he had to get up anyway. Kurt was lying on his stomach and when he moved to get out of the bed, he felt a slightly pressure on his... sensitive area.

He groaned. All he didn't need that moment was that _thing_ to make him spend more time in the shower. He tried to move one more time, but that sensation ran through his body again, so he opened his eyes and scanned the room carefully, just to make sure Blaine wasn't there yet. That sensation south was starting to make him feel uncomfortable, not to mention it was so distracting he even had forgot the alarm clock was still ringing. He reached for his cell phone over the nightstand to turn it off, but he was surprised to find a post it glued on its screen.

_I had to find Nick a little earlier. __See you later? :)_

* * *

Blaine arrived in the common room already in his Dalton outfit and spotted Nick at one of the tables alone, with a book in his hands and a cup of coffee in front of him.

When the boy heard someone approaching, he raised his head and smiled at him, putting his book down. "Hey, buddy!"

"Morning," he said, placing his cup of coffee over the surface and sitting in front of the boy. "Where's Jeff?"

"I don't have to be with him all the time, do I?" he asked in a fun tone and Blaine smiled, taking a slip of his drink. "And where's Kurt?"

"I don't have to be with him all the time, do I?" Blaine repeated, raising an eyebrow to the boy.

Nick smirked. "Right. But seriously, what are you doing here so early?"

"Nothing. I just thought it could be nice to walk around a little bit before he wakes up," Blaine responded, but Nick looked far from convinced.

"We know each other since we're eight and you still try to lie to me?"

Blaine looked up and saw a look he knew well after almost nine years of friendship.

He sighed. "We talked last night and I think he kind of got mad at me," Blaine looked down at his hands. Yes, he thought Kurt was mad at him, but that wasn't the only reason why he left the dorm earlier.

"What did you say do him?"

"It's not important-"

"Of course it is! Did you say you like him?"

"Oh my God, Nick, speak low!" Blaine felt his cheeks burn and his eyes went wide as he looked around. Luckily, nobody seemed to be paying any attention to them. "It's not that. I just think he misses his friends and Sebastian isn't really helping the whole 'welcome to Dalton' process."

Nick frowned. "But Kurt's been here for about two months now. Why did he only say that now?"

Blaine shrugged. "I have no idea."

He wasn't going to tell Nick what they really had talked about. Yes, Nick was his best friend, but he could put himself on Kurt's shoes and see how embarrassed he would feel if that story was told to someone else. Not to mention that Kurt had trusted Blaine and that meant a lot to him. So no, his mouth was sealed.

They fell in a comfortable silence until Nick broke it.

"You're with that look."

Blaine looked up, confused. "What look?"

"The look you have when you think about him," Nick smiled, teasingly.

"But we've just talked about him!"

"And you didn't deny it," he said and Blaine rolled his eyes, snorting.

"You really are annoying."

* * *

Okay, so Kurt was alone and Blaine probably wouldn't come back before the last bell rang.

He grabbed his phone one more time to see what time was, and realized he had at least an hour before his shower time - because yes, he had his morning routine scheduled. He tried to move his body, but that damn friction got him again.

What he didn't want to admit was that that sensation was good. He didn't want to admit that he wanted to lose himself on it on the usual way, and not with the help of some stupid cold shower. And then he remembered of the conversation he had had with Blaine on the night before.

_"It's how sex begins."_

_"You have to know your boundaries."_

Well... What if he tried this time? It couldn't be that big deal, right?

After Kurt's mind run through this subject, he took a deep breath. _Okay, I can do this. It's just some... activity some boys - okay, all of them - do when they're bored._

He turned himself until he was lying on his back, this time ignoring the friction on the mattress. He ran his hand through the sheets until he reached his belly and took a deep breath. His right hand made its way to his pajama pants and he brushed his fingertips against his erection through his boxer briefs.

Kurt whimpered at the contact, doing it again and thrusting his hips slightly forward. His breath was starting to be heavy and his fingers were trailing his cock harder now. The sensation was unbelievably good; it was like he couldn't stop now that he had begun. But only that touch just wasn't enough.

He stopped and opened his eyes. It was weird to do that in the dorm room; in the place he shared with someone - with Blaine. But that thought didn't stop him from looking down to his groin. The bulge there was pretty obvious and he let out a breath before closing his eyes again. His hand made its way up this time, but only enough to reach the waistband of his briefs. His fingers stroked the exposed skin of his lower stomach and he trailed the short way of hair downward until he reached his erection.

Kurt let a heavy sigh out of his throat when he felt his own hand brush against his cock. He ran his fingertips through it, the sensation he had before now was stronger and he was thrusting his hips more often. But that still wasn't enough.

It was when he curled his hand on the top of his cock and stroked it to the base that he felt it. If he thought that the first sensation was good, that was a million times better. It was something he had never experienced before, so sue him. That felt good. And he wanted more.

He stroked himself a few more times until his touch became harder, his hips thrusting automatically forward with the same intensity. Kurt's eyes were tightly closed as he concentrated on the pleasure he was giving himself, his left hand was grabbing the sheets until his knuckles were white as his movements became uncontrollable, his hand now sliding more freely because of the pre-cum.

After a while, he felt a weird sensation in his stomach and his movements automatically got faster. It only took it a couple more strokes for him to come in his hand, his body sliding down in the mattress with the pleasure he felt as he suppressed a moan down his throat.

He was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling so fast it seemed like he had ran a marathon and his cock a little sensitive. Kurt closed his eyes for what it felt like all day and when he opened them again, he realized he was still lying on his bed, his breath a little more under control and his shirt completely sticky. _Great._

He reached for his phone with his clean hand and almost jumped out of the bed, if his condition would let him: he had to be in the classroom within thirty minutes.

* * *

The bell rang at the minute Kurt entered the class room. It's useless to say that he was the last student to arrive, and even though he was never late, the teacher gave him a look to show that she wasn't pleased with that.

Kurt excused himself and made his way to his seat. As he walked through the room, it was like everybody was staring at him suspiciously. He had even looked around to see if they were looking at him indeed, but everyone was focused on their own business. _Okay, that is a weird feeling._

He didn't notice, though, Blaine staring at him and at every movement he made since he had knocked on the door shyly, asking to come in.

Kurt reached his seat, which was next to Blaine - the boy who used to seat there had agreed to switch places with Kurt when he transferred from McKinley, and the teacher had agreed as well. Nothing that being the leader of the Warblers and a lovely puppy face couldn't resolve. As he placed himself properly next to the dark haired boy, saying the usual 'good morning' and receiving a happy response, Blaine looked at him questioningly. Kurt was doing his best to ignore that look, but when the teacher turned herself to the board and some students started to talk quietly around them, Blaine decided to speak.

"So Kurt Hummel is late for something," Blaine's voice made Kurt almost jump in the chair as he put his things out of his bag. Blaine noticed that. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, sure," he replied almost immediately, what made Blaine even more intrigued.

"You sure? You seem a little..." he searched the right word to describe him, but Kurt only focused on copying what the teacher was writing on the board. "I don't know. Tense? Did something happen?"

Kurt felt the heat creeping up his neck and cheeks. "Nothing happened!" he said a little louder than he should and some of the students turned to him.

"Mr. Hummel," he heard the teacher's voice and looked at her carefully. "I may be wrong, but I think you are not in your house or in an amusement park, so if you don't keep your voice low, I will have to ask you to leave my class."

Kurt's face fell. First, no teacher had _ever_ called his attention before and right at that moment, all he wanted was to disappear.

"I-I'm sorry. This won't happen again," he managed to say and the teacher went back to what she was writing without another word.

Kurt sighed and looked at his side. Blaine was copying the notes quietly and Kurt felt his heart ache. He had never raised his voice with Blaine; they had never argued with each other, and the expression in Blaine's face - even if it wasn't on purpose - was killing him.

Kurt couldn't talk to him, not after what the teacher had said, so he went to the edge of the notebook page and wrote a little note to the boy. He elbowed him and Blaine looked at the note.

_I'm sorry. We talk later, I promise. Ok?_

That was enough to make him nod in agreement, smiling at the blue eyed boy.

* * *

The other classes went by normally for both of them and they only met again during the lunch break. Nick and Jeff weren't there yet, so they just sat on their usual spot with their foods and started talking.

"Have you been talking to Mercedes?" Blaine asked.

"Of course, we text every day. Why?"

Blaine shrugged. "No reason. It's just you said those things yesterday about not feeling very welcome here," he said and Kurt looked up from his plate to Blaine. The boy had a concerned expression on his face that made him smile. "And I just didn't want you to feel lonely."

"I don't think I'd feel lonely as long as I'm with you," Kurt replied automatically and received as response a look in Blaine's eyes that he had never seen before. Almost immediately Kurt felt the heat in his cheeks. "I-I mean, you're my best friend here and you always do everything to make me feel comfortable and-"

"I get it, Kurt," he said with a smile, noticing the way Kurt was fighting to use the right words.

Kurt smiled back to him and continued his lunch.

"So, you told me you were going to tell me something," Blaine said, moving his eyes from his plate to his friend. "What is it?"

Kurt chewed the food for more time than necessary. "Um... Did I?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm only asking it because you got me worried. You're never late for anything and the only day I let you alone is the day you don't show up on time. So just tell me, did something happen?"

Kurt chuckled. "No, nothing bad happened. I just lost track of time," which wasn't entirely lie and Blaine seemed convinced. He went back to his food and Kurt observed him for a while. "Actually," Kurt said before realizing he was speaking, and the boy raised his head, looking at him. "_Something_ happened."

* * *

**Let me know :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, guys! First of all, thank you all who alerted and reviewed! It really makes me happy to know that you spent a little of your time reading this fanfic. :)**

**Second, I didn't know how in hell that happened, but I forgot to add a scene on the last chapter. So, I updated chapter 2 with that missing scene. I'm really sorry, I promise I'll try not to let this happen again.**

**Also, if you want to follow me on tumblr, mine is lovelylandofimagination.**

**Yeah, I think that's all. If you find any mistakes, pretend you never saw them. NO, please, let me know. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Blaine frowned. "... Something?" he asked and Kurt shifted in the chair uncomfortable and not looking directly at his eyes. That was when something clicked inside of Blaine. "Is that something to do about...?"

"What we talked last night, yes."

Blaine didn't know exactly why, but suddenly felt his heartbeat get a little faster than it should be. He shook his head, trying to focus on the conversation.

"Okay," he said slowly. "You... I mean, what exactly do you want to tell me?"

Kurt swallowed hard, his eyes scanning the room to see if someone was listening to them, but nobody seemed to be paying attention.

"Well," he started awkwardly, still not looking at him. "I woke up... like _that_ today," he couldn't contain the burn he felt in his cheeks. "And-"

"Wait," Blaine interrupted him, feeling his own cheeks burn and making the boy look at him questioning. "You really don't have to tell me that. I understand you probably felt bad when I told you those things about- about knowing yourself, but-"

"I didn't feel bad," Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"Yes, and I told you that," he insisted. "It was just something awkward to talk about."

Blaine giggled. "Yeah, it was," he agreed and both boys looked at each other and laughed.

"So, yeah..." Kurt said a little while after. "I tried to... you know, do what you told me."

"I see," Blaine teased now that both felt it was okay to talk about it. They were friends, after all, and Blaine would never make fun of Kurt about anything. He knew that. "So, was it good?"

"Oh dear God," Kurt let his head fall and buried his face on his hands. Blaine laughed at that adorable scene. "It isn't funny!"

"What isn't funny?" the boys turned their heads, surprised at the sound of the third voice. Sebastian was standing there, coffee in hand, and that usual smug expression that never seemed to disappear on his face. "Hey, Blaine," he said, placing the cup on the table as he sat next to the boy and barely looked at Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine responded awkwardly, but smiled sympathetically. He noticed how Kurt got uncomfortable in Sebastian's presence and he didn't like what he was seeing.

"What were you guys talking about?"

_It's none of your business_, Kurt thought, taking a sip of his juice while his eyes darted over the place.

Blaine shrugged. "You know. Classes, new teachers for Kurt, things like that," Blaine said and Kurt looked at him smiling gratefully.

"Oh yeah, how's it going, Kurt? Fitting in?" Sebastian asked, as if magically he had remembered the existence of the boy right beside him.

"It's great," he responded with his best cynical smile, which Blaine noticed. "You have no idea."

"Actually, I think I do," Sebastian replied in the same tone.

Blaine was about to interrupt what seemed like the beginning of a fight when Nick and Jeff appeared beside him. They said hellos and joined the three boys at the table, making Blaine and Kurt sigh in relief.

"Where were you guys?" Blaine asked.

"Jeff took me to our dorm to show me his new toy," Nick said a little too excited and a little breathlessly.

"Oh, wow, that was a _terrible_ flirt," Sebastian mocked, receiving a glare from Jeff and even from Kurt.

"Show 'em, Jeff," Nick said completely ignoring Sebastian and what he had said.

"I will, I will," he said just as euphoric as Nick was. He grabbed his bag and put it on his lap, not revealing what was inside of it yet. "Okay, are you ready?" he asked and everybody nodded. He immediately put his 'little toy' out of the bag and looked at them with a smile from ear to ear, pretty much like Nick's.

The boys looked at them with a little less enthusiasm.

"Uh... a camera?" Sebastian asked.

"A _video_ camera," Jeff grinned.

"What's the difference?" Kurt murmured to Blaine, who shrugged, shaking his head. None of the others heard them.

"Okay, I'm gonna look for something else to do," Sebastian said. "See you around, Blaine," he gave his usual seductive smile to the boy, who responded with a small wave and an awkward smile.

Kurt sighed almost in relief when Sebastian walked away from them. He immediately felt a hand covering his own and looked up, finding Blaine with a small smile and that look that always make his body melt.

"Okay guys, say hello to my new best friend," Jeff said, turning the lens of the camera to them and catching perfectly Blaine and Kurt's hands joined.

"Whoa, you're already filming?" Blaine asked with his chin leaned on his hand, but without separating his other hand from the boy's. He actually wanted that to be filmed; he always felt that weird feeling, like his whole body was on fire when he held hands with Kurt, and he wanted to make sure if it in fact had smoke emanating from him.

"Why not?" Jeff asked. "It's actually better I start now that Sebastian isn't here. Don't want anybody to think that I'm friends with that asshole."

"Yeah, that would be awful," Nick agreed and Kurt smiled.

He had good friends at Dalton, after all.

* * *

Once the last bell rang, the four boys met at the choir room. There were some Warblers there already, and they talked to one another while waited for Wes and David. When the two boys got in the room, which was about five minutes after the bell, all of them started to discuss everything for Regionals.

They rehearsed some songs over and over again, but obviously didn't decide anything. It was only the first day of rehearsal and even though Wes and David were a little rough on them, they couldn't make miracles.

Finally, the two hours of glee club had came to its end and they left the room, saying their goodbyes to the students who didn't stay in the school and walking upstairs to the dorms hall. Luckily, Sebastian wasn't a problem that day. When it comes to rehearsals, he always had the urge to show he could be professional, giving opinions to everything, so he didn't bother sending judgmental looks at Kurt or anything.

Jeff had his new camera in hand, recording pretty much everything he could - except at the rehearsal, when Wes almost had a heart attack when saw it. _"If you lose this thing, we're absolutely screwed!"_ he had said.

The boys talked for a few minutes until Kurt announce he had Algebra homework to do due the next day. He said bye to the boys and went to his dorm by himself while Blaine went to spend some time at Jeff and Nick's.

Kurt was resolving the last question of the homework when his phone buzzed. He reached for it beside his notebook and saw it was a text from Blaine.

_Everything ok? -B_

Kurt replied immediately.

_You have to stop worrying about me, you know. -K_

_I'm fine, Blaine :) -K_

The reply took a little longer than he thought, since the record time for Blaine to reply a text was within a minute or two. This time, though, he had taken at least five minutes.

_I'm just checkin' on you. ):: -B_

_See? You made me sad. ): -B_

_The first face looks like an ET, Blaine. -K_

_No, it doesn't. -B_

_Yes, it does. -K_

_It doesn't. -B_

Kurt laughed, shaking his head.

_Whatever, weirdo. I have to go back to my homework. -K_

_Homework. Sure. -B_

Kurt's face burned the second he read that text.

_Yes, Blaine, homework. What else would it be? -K_

_I don't know. You tell me. -B_

* * *

Blaine smirked as he sent the last text. He just _loved_ teasing Kurt, and he could bet anything the boy was blushing right now.

"Are you really going to spend the day texting Kurt?" he heard a voice he recognized as Jeff's and immediately locked the phone.

"I wasn't texting Kurt."

The boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure," he said sarcastically, the camera finally down and turned off.

"Why would I be texting someone who is three doors away from here?"

"Because of that puppy love face you two have on when are together?"

Blaine truly blushed at that, but tried to ignore it and shook his head. "You're insane."

"Of _course_ I am," Jeff said ironically and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna get my iPod with Thad."

"By-ye," Nick said in a singing tone, speaking for the first time in at least ten minutes.

When Jeff was gone, the silence remained for a few seconds. Nick was sitting next to Blaine on the bed with his back against the headboard. He had a notebook and a textbook on his lap, and wasn't showing interest in speaking, so they stayed like that until Blaine couldn't help himself anymore.

"Do you think Jeff knows?" he asked and Nick already knew what he meant.

"Nah," he responded, his eyes glued on the notes he was copying. "He's just teasing you."

Blaine sighed and rested his head against the headboard. "Sometimes I feel like everybody knows."

Nick chuckled. "Well, you do look at him like a puppy in love."

"Ugh," Blaine slid his body down the mattress and Nick laughed. "I mean, he's so..." he looked for the right word, his eyes lost in some random spot of the room and he didn't even noticed Nick staring at him. "So Kurt."

"Oh my God, there's literally hearts popping out of your eyes," Nick said. "Get out of here. Lover boy is all alone in your dorm. And you're messing my bed. Go, get out!" Nick was pushing Blaine out of the bed while the boy laughed.

"So you're kicking me out?! Okay. You're gonna regret it. You know I was your roommate befor-"

"Go!" Nick yelled.

* * *

_I'm not doing what you think I'm doing. -K_

Kurt had sent that text at least ten minutes ago. He was trying not to think that Jeff or Nick had grabbed Blaine's phone from him and read all the conversation. He really didn't need that.

Luckily, when he was trying to concentrate on his homework, the door opened and Blaine got in the room, with a shadow of a smile on his lips.

"So you didn't forget the way back," Kurt joked.

Blaine only smirked. "I know you missed me."

_Is it weird that I did?_ "Not at all."

Blaine only hummed sarcastically, smirk still in place, only now his eyes were focused on throwing his bag and jacket on his bed and loosening his tie. Kurt observed the scene with his lips parted a little, but that was enough to make his mouth dry.

Blaine reached for his phone and saw there was a text from Kurt that he probably had missed when he was talking to Nick. He read it and raised an eyebrow, smirking once more and looking at the boy only to catch his eyes already on him.

Kurt turned his attention to his notes again, but failing miserably.

"So what was I thinking you were doing?" he looked down at the boy, who was lying down on his stomach with his face buried on the book.

"Are you seriously doing that?" this time, Kurt didn't pretend he didn't know what Blaine was talking about, and the boy looked confused. "Since you caught me watching porn, all you do is tease me about it," he explained.

"Yeah, that's because you have no idea how adorable you look when you're blushing," Blaine said and, well, Kurt really didn't need his cheeks to burn that much right now. "See? Adorable."

Kurt let his face fall on the books and sighed, hearing the boy giggle from across the room. "Why are you so annoying?"

"Stop complaining. You know I just bring fun to your day," Kurt didn't say anything at that, only scoffed at the boy, who had a big, cynical smile. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower and then we can talk."

"Talk?" Kurt asked confusedly. "About what?"

Blaine was on his way to the bathroom when turned around, a towel already hanging on his shoulder.

"Oh, I-" he swallowed. "I was assuming you- I mean, I told you I'd tell you what I know about... you know, sex. So I thought-"

"Oh!" Kurt exclaimed. He didn't see this coming. "Yeah. Okay."

"Okay," Blaine said, smiling and entering the bathroom.

Kurt was let alone in the bedroom once again. He really wasn't expecting that... suggestion from Blaine right now, but thinking about it twice, Kurt saw that that was actually a good idea. He didn't have this kind of conversation with anybody, so he could use some information.

In the shower, Blaine did everything not to think about what he was about to talk to Kurt. He knew that was the only way the boy would listen to him - if he acted normal about it and didn't make fun of him - and he honestly didn't want Kurt to have those experiences while he was drunk at some party and with some random guy. He had at least to have some information of what he was doing. And Blaine was happy to help him with it, even though he wouldn't be the one to _show_ it to him.

After a few minutes, he finished the shower and went back to the bedroom. Kurt was now sat on the bed with the laptop on his lap. He heard the doorknob and smiled when saw Blaine, who smiled back. They stayed on a comfortable silence while Blaine was drying his hair with the towel and only spoke when the boy was already on his own bed, his own computer on his lap.

"So," Blaine spoke, getting Kurt's attention on the other side of the room. "Ready?"

* * *

Kurt went to sit next to Blaine and they started talking. Everything was going perfectly okay.

They started with STDs; the internet browser opened in a very helpful website that showed some stories of people who didn't use protection and even some photos of its results.

"That's horrible," Kurt said while looked at the page Blaine was scrolling down.

"See? Always use protection."

"Yeah, even if I wasn't planning it, now I'm definitely gonna use it," he said, making a face to the photos.

"Good," Blaine smiled.

"But it would be helpful if they... I don't know. They could put some photos teaching how to use protection. Does it make sense?"

"You mean, like, how to put a condom on?" Blaine asked, turning his look from the screen to the boy. Kurt nodded, feeling himself flush a little. "Come on, don't get embarrassed. But you're right; it would be helpful if they did," Blaine responded and Kurt smiled minimally, feeling a little more comfortable. Blaine turned his eyes back to the screen, but his attention was still on the boy. "Have you ever seen a condom before, at least?"

Kurt shrugged. "... No? I mean, they did this lecture once at McKinley and they showed it to us, but everybody was laughing and being loud. It was like a war zone," he explained.

"Hm," Blaine nodded. "I think I can help you with that."

Kurt raised one eyebrow, a little lost as Blaine reached for the drawer of the nightstand and looked for something inside of it.

"What are you-" Kurt was about to ask when Blaine closed the drawer and put some things on the mattress between them. "Oh," he said dumbly.

"So, condom and lube," Blaine said. "I'm just gonna show you really quick how exactly you have to use them, okay?" Kurt nodded, not really trusting his voice to speak. Blaine was looking at him with a concerned expression while Kurt had his eyes fixed on the 'instruments' in front of him, clearly not looking at the boy on purpose. "If this is too much, we can do this another time."

Kurt shook his head eagerly. "No, we- we can keep going," he looked briefly at Blaine, and smiled quickly.

Blaine nodded, smiling back, even though the boy's eyes were focused on the bed again.

"Okay," Blaine said, sitting straight on the mattress. He grabbed the first package and raised it to him. "So this is the condom, obviously," Kurt nodded, and Blaine raised the bottle. "And this is the lube," Kurt flushed at that, but Blaine ignored. _He'll get used to it._ "And they have to work together. If they don't, well, the sex will be a lot more painful. So, the lube is obviously to ease the penetration. Everything okay so far?"

Kurt nodded. Of course his cheeks were burning like hell, but he was really paying attention to everything. "Yes."

"Okay, good," Blaine said smiling and grabbing the condom. "So now, I'm gonna show you how to put on the condom. Okay?" Kurt nodded, but then stared at him skeptically.

"Um, h-how exactly are you..." Kurt trailed off and Blaine looked at him confusedly. "How are you gonna show me-"

"Oh!" Blaine exclaimed, now being the one to feel his face on fire. "Now, I- I wasn't planning show you that in... the, um... traditional way," he said.

"Oh," Kurt sighed in relief. "Okay, good."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "So, give me your hand," Kurt looked at him suspiciously and Blaine chuckled. "Just do it, Kurt."

Kurt gave his hand to the boy and Blaine grabbed his wrist, positioning it the way he wanted, "I need both my hands to show you," he explained.

"You're really going to use my hand as if it was-"

"A penis, yes."

"Oh, God," Kurt buried his face in his other hand.

Blaine just laughed as tried to open the condom with his teeth.

"Stop that, it's no big deal. Here, look," he finally opened the package and Kurt looked at him again. Blaine was focused on positioning the boy's fingers together and grabbing the condom to put it above his fingertips. "Alright," Blaine looked up at him. "Now, to put on the condom, you just have to squeeze the tip and roll it down," he did as he spoke, squeezing the tip and rolling it down Kurt's fingers.

Kurt's breath became a little heavy. He couldn't help it; he just couldn't not imagine Blaine's hands putting that condom on his cock and rolling it down as his fingers ghosted over his skin, making him even harder and-

Oh. Why was Blaine looking at him like that?

"_Kurt,_" Blaine called for what it seemed like the second or third time.

Kurt shook his head to make those thoughts go away because _they have to go away, please._

"I'm sorry!" he said. "I'm following, I promise."

Blaine eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing about it.

"Well..." he trailed off. "Okay, so now the lube."

"I don't think you have to show me that," Kurt said, watching the boy open the bottle easily.

"Really?" Blaine asked, frowning confusedly.

Kurt nodded. "It's not a mystery how this one works."

"Oh," Blaine realized. "Okay. So, any question?"

"Yes, actually," Kurt said smirking. Blaine raised one eyebrow, not understanding where that was going. "Why is the lube open?"

Blaine looked at him blankly, while Kurt looked back with a mischievous expression. That was his turn to tease Blaine.

"Where did that shy boy who knew nothing about sex go?" Blaine asked, his tone was a little suggestive.

Kurt shrugged, still smirking. "Well, he did watch porn, didn't he?"

Blaine nodded in acknowledgment.

"You're right," he said. "And you should try, you know. It feels good."

Kurt tried to restrain the blush, but it was too late. "Good night, Blaine," he said as removed the condom from his fingers.

"I'm serious. It feels good," he said, lowering his tone to add in a husky voice. "_Really_ good."

"_Good night, Blaine._"

* * *

**Let me know. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I just wanted to thank you who read it and liked it, as always. And I also wanted to apologize for taking so long to update. But I'm here now, yay!**

**And for gleekfreak316 who asked, yes, there'll be some smut in the next chapters. I won't tell which one, though. xD Thank you for reading!**

**Ok, enough talking.**

* * *

Chapter 4

Even though that previous days were filled with conversation and demonstrations, Kurt and Blaine didn't talk about those things that day. It just felt right. It was like all the doubts and tension had started the day they had 'the talk' and now everything was back to normal.

It was Wednesday and the Warblers' practice had just finished when Nick and Jeff basically dragged the two boys to their dorm by their legs, saying they had enjoyed themselves enough and now was their time.

"What do you mean you don't find Madame Watson hot?" Nick asked with the biggest incredulous face Kurt had ever seen. "I get that you're gay and all, but _still._"

It was about 7pm and the four of them were still hanging out in Jeff and Nick's dorm. Nick was sat by the desk next to Jeff, who was editing some videos he had made with that "annoying thing", as Wes had kindly named, and Kurt and Blaine were sat on the bed side by side; the gelled haired boy with his eyes on the screen of his phone as he played Tetris.

Kurt is giggled at Nick's question.

"I'm not saying she isn't pretty or anything like that. I just don't see what you see."

"Shit!" Blaine's sudden voice made the boys jump - except for Jeff, who apparently could have the world ending around him without shivering.

Blaine looked at the questioning looks directed to him.

"I died," he explained.

"Anyway," Nick said, pointing to Kurt. "I still want to hear that story."

"Had someone noticed how Sebastian undresses Blaine with his eyes?" Jeff spoke for the first time in a very long time and the others looked at him confusedly.

"That's not exactly the best way to show us the computer hasn't absorbed you yet," Nick joked. "But yes, of course we've noticed."

"Wait, _what?_" Blaine asked.

"I'm editing some videos I made," Jeff started. "And unfortunately the camera caught Sebastian practically eye-fucking you. Come and see by yourself."

Blaine looked confusedly at Kurt, who had a neutral expression and faced his hands. He didn't like where that conversation was going. Blaine got up the bed and walked to the desk, stopping in front of the computer and scanning the screen. He watched carefully the video Jeff had made of them in the lunch room and quickly spotted Sebastian. He was talking to a boy considerably far from where the others were, but his eyes were obviously glued on Blaine, even though he was at the other side of the room.

Blaine frowned at the view.

"This is-"

"Creepy," Jeff completed.

"Absolutely," Nick added.

"Guys, he's probably not even looking at me," he waved his hand.

"You mean he's _obviously_ looking at you," Jeff insisted. Blaine rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you're so stubborn about this. You should give him a chance."

Blaine had to laugh. That wasn't funny at all, but laugh was the only thing he could do.

"Give him a chance, Jeff? Really?"

"Yes, really," Jeff said. "You both are gay and you both are hot. You can't only be friends with him."

"Wait, I thought you had said the other day that he's an ass and you didn't want anybody to think that _you're_ his friend," Blaine looked at him suspiciously. "So, you're suddenly his fan or what?"

"I'm far from being his fan, I can't stand the guy," Jeff said. "What I'm trying to show is that if you are not going to do what you _really_ want to, at least you could try and hook up with him."

"What I rea-" Blaine stopped talking when finally understood what Jeff meant. He grinned. Blaine felt the heat in his cheeks. "Whatever. You know I don't care about him, Jeff."

"Yet," he winked at Blaine.

Blaine managed to finish their conversation and talk about something else. He and Kurt only stayed there about ten minutes after Blaine and Jeff's almost fight.

Only when they were gone, Nick confronted Jeff.

"So, why this sudden obsession about Blaine and Sebastian?"

Jeff, who was still focusing on the screen of his laptop, turned his head to look at his friend.

"Why not?"

"Seriously, Jeff," Nick said. "Why did you say all of that? You don't even like him."

Jeff took a deep breath. It couldn't be that hard for Nick to understand, and he was sure he knew something.

"Nick," he started, turning his chair to face Nick, who was sat on the bed. "Blaine has this huge crush on Kurt and-"

"You don't know that," Nick said. Blaine didn't want anybody to know about that, so he would do his best to help him keep it that way.

"Oh, please, I'm not stupid. Do you really think I don't know why Blaine kicked me out of our dorm when Kurt transferred?"

"You were already sleeping here practically every day!" Nick pointed out.

"Hey, I'm not complaining about this, you know I like it here," Jeff said. "I just want him to see that he's gonna end up losing Kurt if he doesn't do something."

"... Something?" Nick asked carefully.

"Yes, something, _anything,_" Jeff said almost impatiently. "Kurt is an amazing guy and Blaine isn't the only gay guy of this school. He's really going to lose Kurt for someone else," Jeff repeated to emphasize what he meant. "He thinks I don't know about this, so just talk to him, okay? I don't want to see how it's going to end if he keeps everything that way."

Nick didn't respond that. Jeff was right.

* * *

Every Thursday night, Kurt and Blaine did something together. It didn't really matter what, but since Friday was the day they had to pack their bags to go home for the weekend, they had agreed to make Thursday nights their own thing - as if they didn't already spend every day together.

The boys were watching a movie on Blaine's laptop, sitting side by side on his bed. Kurt rested his head on the headboard of the bed while his eyes were fixed on the screen. He wasn't really paying attention. He couldn't, not when Blaine was that close to him, but at the same time, he did his best not to get too involved in how good Blaine's body felt close to his. It was already obvious he felt something for the boy and he couldn't risk falling in love with him. He remembered how it felt when he was in love with Finn and he really didn't want another dosage of that. Especially with Blaine and that amazing friendship they had.

Kurt wasn't completely lost in the movie. He didn't remember its name, but he did remember some character's names. On the scene they were watching, some random gay character had been kissed by a girl and Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at what that brought to his mind.

"What?" Blaine asked without looking at Kurt.

"Nothing. I've just seen that scene before," he responded.

Blaine arched one eyebrow. "But what's funny about it?"

Kurt chuckled again. "I've seen that scene, but I was the one starring it."

Blaine turned his head at that. There was no way he heard that right.

"What do you mean?"

Kurt looked at him as well, a shadow of a smile on his lips as he faced the surprised look on Blaine's face.

"I mean that my first kiss was with a girl," he said simply and almost laughed at Blaine's expression.

"But... _why?_ I mean, I thought your first kiss was with-"

"Karofsky?" Kurt said and the smile was instantly gone. "No, it wasn't with him."

"I'm sorry, I know you don't like to talk about him, for obvious reasons," Blaine said sincerely.

"It's okay," Kurt offered him a smile and was returned with an apologetic one.

"But... why with a girl?" Blaine still had a confuse expression on his face.

Kurt giggled. "Well, I was trying to get close to my dad. I thought I was losing him to my stepbrother, who I was in love with back then, but that's not the point," he cleared his throat and Blaine chuckled. He already knew about that. "Anyway. Next thing I know, I was dressing up like my dad, eating burgers and making out with a cheerleader."

Blaine laughed at that. Like, really laughed at that, and Kurt could only watch him getting even more flushed and trying to catch a breath.

"Oh my God, Kurt," he hadn't stopped laughing yet. "You can't be serious!"

"I am," he said. "And it wasn't that bad, actually. I liked the taste of her lipstick." Blaine giggled. "But I still-" Kurt started, more to himself than for Blaine to hear, but he did anyway.

"You still what?" Blaine asked, catching a tear rolling down his cheek.

Kurt shrugged. "I asked her what boys' lips taste like, but her answer didn't really help. And then when I get the chance to know-"

"Stop," Blaine said, holding his hand in the air. "Let's not talk about him."

"I just-" Kurt said. "It's like I'm never going to find out. It frustrates me."

"Hey, you're seventeen! You have plenty of time to kiss someone," Blaine said, offering him a smile.

"But it's just like Sebastian said-"

"No," Blaine said almost annoyed. "I'm serious, Kurt. Forget about him, he's an asshole."

"But he's kind of right."

"He's _never_ right. Especially about you."

The boys remained in silence. It was like there was nothing left to be said.

They stayed like that for almost a minute, until Kurt spoke again.

"Blaine?" He called shyly.

"Yes?"

"What do boys' lips taste like?"

Blaine raised his head. He was looking at the screen of the laptop until he heard Kurt's question. He looked at the boy, who had his eyes fixed on his hands. Blaine pause the movie and rested his head on the headboard of the bed, not taking his eyes off of Kurt.

"They don't have just one taste," he said in a low tone. It was like if he spoke louder, some kind of enchantment would break. Kurt raised his head at Blaine's answer and looked at him quizzically. Blaine was having trouble to keep his eyes away from Kurt's pink lips. "And it depends on who you're kissing."

Kurt frowned amusedly. "Why?"

Blaine finally managed to look at Kurt's eyes, and not only to his lips. He sat straight on the bed.

"If you had to choose, which kiss you'd say was better? Karofsky's or Brittany's?"

"Brittany's," Kurt replied without hesitation.

"And why is that?"

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know. She's my friend, I like her. And she didn't force me to do anything."

Blaine smiled. "I think you've got you answer."

Kurt still had a confuse look on his face.

"I got your point, but I don't really think it answers my question," he said. "But, you know what, forget it. I'm probably not explaining well what I mean."

"Or I could show you what I mean," he blurted out, receiving immediately a surprised look from Kurt. Blaine swallowed hard when he realized what had just said. "I-I mean- Don't get me wrong. I'm just saying I could show you, you know, my point."

Kurt still had a surprised look on his face. Not upset, or annoyed at the suggestion, just truly surprised. He never thought someone would suggest something like that, especially Blaine. And all he had to do was to say one simple word.

"Okay."

"I know it was stupid to-" Blaine stopped talking. "What?"

Kurt smiled shyly. "It's not gonna be a big deal, right? I mean, nothing's gonna change between us?"

"No, no, of course not," Blaine hurried to answer.

"Then, okay."

Blaine was looking at Kurt like he had three heads. Did Kurt just agree to _kiss him?_

He had to lick his lips because his mouth was suddenly dry.

"Okay?" he asked, just to confirm, and Kurt nodded, not really trusting his voice that moment.

Blaine was stuck for a moment. Yes, he knew he had to lean in and press his lips against that gorgeous ones in front of him, but it was like all of sudden he didn't know how to move. He was, however, mesmerized by the situation. He was going to kiss Kurt.

After a few seconds just staring at Kurt's pink lips, he gathered all the courage he had and leaned in, leaning his forehead against Kurt's. Kurt had already closed his eyes in anticipation, and Blaine observed the nervousness and almost excitement in his expression.

"You're sure about this, right?" Blaine almost whispered and watched how Kurt nodded, their stomachs doing funny things because of the closeness of their faces.

Their noses touched first, making Kurt smile shyly. Blaine closed his eyes and leaned his face forward until their lips finally touched. Kurt took a deep breath at the sensation and Blaine had to take his hand to the boy's face to see if that was true.

It was. They were kissing. _Blaine was kissing Kurt._

Blaine stroked Kurt's cheek with his thump and slowly moved his lips, catching Kurt's lower lip between his own and sucking it. Kurt's lips were so soft against Blaine's that he almost forgot they were just friends and they probably had to stop that.

Blaine was about to pull away when he felt a hand cupping his face and grabbing it closer. Blaine hummed against Kurt's mouth and let himself get lost in the kiss. The weird things that kiss was doing to their bodies was something they had never experienced before, but it wasn't something bad. They felt like their hearts could jump out of their chests at any time.

Their lips were moving faster now. Blaine was sucking harder on Kurt's lip and his breath was starting to get uncontrollable. The urge to get even closer to the boy was all that moved him that moment, so he stopped sucking on the boys' lip and licked them, feeling that softness against the tip of his tongue. Kurt wasn't sure of what to do. He was sure he wanted to feel that touch against his own tongue, but neither of his kisses had been like that before. What if he did something wrong? Shyly, Kurt opened his lips and gave room to Blaine's tongue. Blaine explored Kurt's mouth timidly, tasting carefully the cinnamon and sweet. He had to enjoy every second because that was the only time he'd ever get this chance.

Kurt followed Blaine's tongue with his own and had to restrain a moan when they touched. Blaine tasted like _Heaven._ Their tongues were stroking each other slowly, enjoying the effect it reflected on their bodies. Blaine's hand slipped down Kurt's body until it was resting on his waist, squeezing it a little and kissing him a little harder. In a few seconds, hands were everywhere, Kurt was panting against Blaine's mouth and his hand was pulling his hair on the back of his neck. Blaine was already almost on top of Kurt when they had to pull away for air.

Both boys were breathless; it was obvious they had got carried away. Their foreheads were leaned against each other and they got their eyes closed as tried to catch their breaths. Blaine opened his eyes first, facing Kurt's pink lips redder than the normal and the blush creeping over his nose. He licked his lips unconsciously.

"Open your eyes," Blaine said in a low tone. Kurt opened his eyes slowly and faced Blaine's lips first. He smiled and looked at his eyes, what made the blush increase. "Hi."

"Hi," Kurt replied not really sure of what to say.

They remained in silence for a few seconds until Blaine cleared his throat and pulled away, looking at the boy in front of him.

"So..." Blaine started. "Was it... you know, good?"

Kurt giggled, licking his lips before answering. "Yeah. It was."

Blaine smiled as he looked at the boy.

"And what do my lips taste like?"

Kurt looked at Blaine's lips for a second. God, he wanted to kiss him again so badly.

"Really good," he said breathlessly.

Blaine smiled. Apparently, he wasn't able to stop smiling.

"What do mine taste like?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked up at Kurt's eyes, only then noticing he was looking intensely at his lips.

"Cinnamon," he said. "And something sweet," he added as the blush spread in Kurt's cheeks. "I like that taste."

Kurt was pretty sure the speed his heart was beating wasn't healthy.

"Do you, um... wanna go back to the movie?" Kurt asked, not ignoring Blaine's comment on purpose. He just didn't know how to respond properly.

"No. It's boring," Blaine said and Kurt giggled. "Wanna sleep?"

Kurt thought for a while, but nodded. "Yeah."

They got everything ready to sleep. Blaine turned his computer off while Kurt went to his bed. When they were already laid on their own beds, Kurt called:

"Blaine?"

"Hm?" he answered.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked carefully.

"No," Blaine said, turning to look at him at the other side of the room. "What's going on?"

Kurt sighed. He knew it was fool of him to ask, but he couldn't help to be a little apprehensive about this.

"Is everything okay between us, right? The last thing I want is for things to get awkward," he said in one breath.

Blaine closed his eyes before answering - thankfully it was dark and Kurt wouldn't be able to see it.

Of course he wanted to have something more with Kurt, but he knew that wouldn't happen. They had their moment and that was it; he was just trying to be a good friend for Kurt, but he couldn't deny that one of the facts that motivated him to do it was that he would kiss him. He just couldn't lose that opportunity, even though now that he was re-thinking it, it was a terrible idea. He shouldn't have kissed the boy he had a crush on knowing that they wouldn't be _something more._

"Of course," Blaine said, doing everything he could to make his voice sound normal. "Everything's fine."

* * *

Blaine managed to act normal the next day. He and Kurt didn't talk about the kiss, but there wasn't any tension either. They woke up, exchanged good mornings and went to class. Everything was fine.

When the bell for lunch break rang, Blaine went to grab a coffee for Kurt and himself. After a few minutes, he went straight to the lockers hall just to see Kurt by his own.

"Hey, you," he said, approaching Kurt.

The boy looked to his side and saw Blaine with his usual smile.

"Hey. I thought you would be with Nick," he said, accepting the coffee with a smile and trying to control his heartbeat.

"Oh, he's with Jeff and his camera, so," he explained. Kurt frowned and pursed his lips, holding a laugh. "What?" Blaine asked amused.

"Nothing, it's-" Kurt chuckled. "It just sounded a little inappropriate."

Blaine looked at him with wide eyes. "You're impossible!"

Kurt giggled. "You started!" he said as he closed his locker and followed the boy to the lunch room.

"I started nothing!" Blaine replied.

* * *

When they entered the lunch room, they soon walked to their usual table, lost in the conversation. They only noticed they had company when reached their destination.

"Hey, Blaine," Sebastian said, receiving a bored look from Kurt and a fake smile from Blaine. "I was just telling them the Warblers' practice will be a little earlier today. Don't know why, just giving the message."

Blaine sighed clearly annoyed by the boy's presence. "Okay, you gave your message, so-"

Kurt touched his arm and Blaine turned to him. "It's okay," Kurt said gently and the boy immediately relaxed under his touch.

Jeff and Nick were watching the boys closely. They could swear they saw something different in Kurt's eyes.

"Well, I'm going to see what the boys are up to," Sebastian said and got up the chair. "See you around, Blaine," he said with an obvious flirty smile.

When Sebastian was far enough, Blaine sighed and sat on the chair the boy was sitting on before. Kurt sat next to him, leaning his bag on his lap.

"So what's the plan for the weekend?" Jeff asked.

"Home," the three boys said at the same time.

Jeff looked at the boys incredulously. "We should totally throw a party," the blonde said.

Nick rolled his eyes. "You and your brilliant ideas."

"Why? I just suggested a party!"

"How do you expect us to throw a party without even asking Principal Walker at least a week earlier?" Nick asked.

Blaine and Kurt were completely out of the conversation. They were just watching the two boys talk-almost-argue.

"I didn't say it would be _this_ weekend," he said in an obvious tone.

"So," Blaine interrupted them. Apparently, that was the only way they were going to shut up. The boys turned to him. "If you're really going to talk to Principal Walker about the party, you should do this soon," Blaine suggested casually. Actually, what he really wanted was a little time alone with Kurt. Weekend was coming and he hated they were going to spend two days apart.

"He's right," Nick said.

"Yeah, I'm going, then," Jeff said and got up the chair.

"Wait, I'm going with you," Nick said, getting up as well.

"Why? It was my idea."

"But I supported you."

"No, you didn't!"

As they walked away, they argued even more. It was extremely fun to watch, Kurt thought.

"If they were gay, I'd say they were totally hooking up," Blaine said as Kurt giggled.

"What about Sebastian, by the way?" Kurt asked as took a sip of his coffee.

"What about him?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in the chair. "About what Jeff said the other day. You want-"

"I want nothing to do with him," Blaine responded, looking directly into Kurt's eyes. That moment, the chestnut boy was almost sure he saw something shining in his friend's eyes, but he didn't look for too long to be completely sure.

* * *

The weekend had officially begun. Kurt was driving to Lima to spend the two days with his family. It was Friday night and even though his dad didn't like him driving at that time, he wasn't going to wait. All his friends had already driven home; he wasn't going to wait alone until morning.

On his way home, he had time to think everything straight. Most of all, he thought about Blaine and the kiss they had shared. He didn't have any experience in that area, but he could surely say that was the best kiss of his life. The way Blaine held him so protectively was something he was sure he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about any time soon. However, he had asked (and almost prayed) his friend if there would be any awkward between them and he was happy the answer was no. Thankfully, things were truly okay between them, and he was really grateful nobody had noticed the way he felt; that thrilled sensation, like millions of fireworks were exploding inside of him.

At least he thought nobody had noticed.

* * *

**I'll try not to take so long for the next chapter, I promise! In the meantime, drop a review and tell me what you thought of it. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Of course I own nothing and English is still not my first language, so I'm sorry if there's (and I'm sure there is) mistakes. Please, read the end notes :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The weekend was amazing. Kurt spent plenty of the time with his family; he really missed his dad, Carole and Finn. He did a little of everything, from cooking and shopping with his step mother to even watching football with his dad and step brother. It was fun.

On Saturday night, he went bowling with his friends from McKinley. He had to watch most of them making jokes about him being in an all-boys school, like they did all the time they met.

"So, Hummel, had some of the little whistle boys deflowered you already?" Santana had asked and he had genuinely ignored. "Come on, you have to get bored in those dorms at least once!"

All the time he spent with them was filled with laughs and jokes and he loved that. He really missed his friends.

Unfortunately, the evening didn't last longer and he went back to his house around midnight - usually his dad would complain about him getting home late, but he understood the fact that Kurt was in Lima only two days a week now and he missed spending time with the New Directions.

Now, Kurt was packing again to go back to Dalton. He got that opportunity to add some clothes he had bought with Carole the day before. About an hour and a half, he was ready to head off to Westerville to start another week in his school. He said his goodbyes to his family and jumped on the road at about 3pm.

Kurt reached his destination about two hours after he left Lima. He parked in the school's parking lot and grabbed his bag on the backseat, entering the building after that. He complimented some boys at the entrance and soon head up to the dorms area, noticing it was still empty.

"Oh, look who's here already," Kurt saw Sebastian getting out of his dorm, which was several doors away from his own. The boy walked towards Kurt, who did his best not to show he was uncomfortable with his presence. "It's been a while since I saw you alone. You know, not with Blaine around-"

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Kurt snapped.

Sebastian was still with his smug face on. He crossed his arms around his chest, smiling mischievously. "Why would you think I want something from you?" he asked, grinning victoriously when Kurt didn't respond, only stared at him angrily. "But actually, you're right. I do want something from you," he said, leaning himself on one leg, still looking directly in Kurt's eyes. "I want you to know your place. You know you don't belong here, Hummel, and it's sad to just see you walking around here with those annoying girly moves of yours. This is an all-boys school in case you haven't noticed."

Kurt's eyes never left Sebastian's. He didn't, not even once, show how crappy he felt with his words, and he knew he wasn't finished yet.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course you've noticed. It's not like you can pretend you don't have a crush on Blaine, right?" Sebastian said, his mean tone never leaving his voice. "But you also know this is in vain, right? Because he would never have something with you. He needs a man and I'm sure he could do so much better than-"

"What's your point?" Kurt blurted out. "I don't have time for people like you."

"People like me?" Sebastian laughed. "Right. I just wanted to help you find your place, which definitely is not here. Just go back to your public school and everyone will be happy in the end."

With that, Sebastian disappeared almost as fast as he appeared. Kurt walked slowly the way to his dorm. Sebastian's words had felt like a punch in the stomach; it was _incredible_ how he could say the wrong things when Kurt was on the best of the moods. Everything he always said made him feel very unwelcomed at Dalton. He walked faster when he felt the tears threatening to fall and soon unlocked the door, entering the room and leaning against the wood. The tears fell the second he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

His vision was blurred, his breath was heavy and all he wanted to do was go back home. Kurt had his face buried in his hands when he heard a noise across the room. He recognized it as being the bathroom doorknob and looked up surprised.

"Hey, Kurt, I didn't-" Blaine started speaking happily, but stopped as soon as he noticed his red, puffed eyes. "Kurt?"

Kurt quickly wiped the tears rolling down his cheeks, forcing a small smile and looking away so Blaine couldn't see his swollen eyes. "Hey, I just got here," he said trying to mask his weak voice.

"What happened?" Blaine asked ignoring completely what the boy was saying.

"Nothing, I left Lima a little earlier this-"

"Kurt, stop," Blaine said, his voice firm as he touched Kurt's shoulder to make him turn around.

The chestnut boy swallowed hard, like this way he could make everything disappear. But he couldn't. So he turned around and faced Blaine.

Blaine looked at him, feeling helplessly. "What happened?" was all he managed to say.

Kurt shook his head anxiously, forcing a smile and holding the tears as much as he could. Blaine noticed how the boy was shaking, so he pushed him gently to sit on his bed.

"Come here," Blaine said as they sat side by side, the gelled-haired boy grabbing Kurt closer until he rested his head on his shoulder. "What happened?" Blaine asked again as he caressed Kurt's back.

The tears rolled down Kurt's cheeks more freely now. He didn't even care anymore; he was too tired.

"I sh-shouldn't have come here," Kurt managed to say between the sobs.

"Why are you saying that?" Blaine asked carefully. "I mean, I know you miss your friends, but- this isn't about Sebastian, right? Because if it is-"

"Yes," Kurt said, taking a deep breath and wiping the tears away. "Yes, it is, but-"

"Oh my God, _what is_ his problem?" he asked more to himself. "That's it. I'm going in his dorm and I'll-" he said as tried to stand up, but Kurt held him in place.

"No, he's not wor-"

"He's not worth it?" Blaine asked incredulously and almost angrily. "You've barely got here from the weekend, Kurt, and he is already bombarding you with his stupidity? You know this is bullying, right? He could be expelled."

Kurt didn't respond. He was with his head down, facing his fingers like they were the most interesting thing in the universe. That scene broke Blaine's heart.

"Shit, Kurt, you don't deserve this," he said, wrapping his right arm around Kurt's shoulder and dragging him closer one more time. "Nobody does," he added, planting a kiss on the boy's temple.

Kurt shivered at the touch of the boy's lips on him. He closed his eyes at the sensation, doing his best not to remember how that softness felt against his own lips, but he failed miserably. There was no way he was going to forget that.

Blaine's lips were still touching Kurt's temple; the sensation incredibly good. Blaine raised his free hand until his fingers touched Kurt's cheekbones and dragged him a little closer, his lips making his way to kiss Kurt's cheek.

Kurt opened his eyes at the touch and looked shyly at Blaine, who wore an anxious expression. He licked his lips, staring intensely at the shining blue eyes in front of him.

"Let me show you," Blaine said, his eyes going from Kurt's eyes to his lips.

"Blaine..." Kurt called, but it was useless.

"Please," Blaine almost pleaded. "Let me show you he's wrong. Let me show you how fucking amazing you are."

Kurt's eyes went wide and his heart speeded up in his chest. Nobody had ever talked to him like that. Hell, nobody had ever _looked_ at him like that - except for when Blaine kissed him the week before. But he... He couldn't...

Well, he could. And he was staring at Kurt like he was the most amazing creature on Earth indeed. Kurt felt himself blush under that gaze and the last thing he remembers was looking at Blaine's lips before they crashed against his own.

Kurt almost choked on his breath with surprise. In less than a week, Blaine was kissing him for the second time and he didn't know how to feel about that. Right at that moment, what he managed to do was to take his hand to the boy's neck and drag him closer, as if it was possible. Blaine licked Kurt's lower lip with a bit of urgency and Kurt granted his entry immediately. He wasn't thinking of anything other than Blaine's lips massaging his own and Blaine's hands making their way to his waist as he slightly pushed him against the mattress. It didn't take long until Kurt was underneath Blaine's body, one of his hands on the back of his neck while the other one clutched in his shirt.

Kurt probably wasn't going to be able to stop himself if Blaine didn't have thrust his hips against Kurt's thigh, making his hard-on pretty obvious. Kurt's eyes snapped open as he felt himself getting hard as well and he palmed Blaine's shoulder, pushing him away not so roughly.

The dark-haired boy pulled away with his lips swollen and his breath heavy. The blush crept up both boys' face when they stared at each other, both having trouble to breathe as well.

"Um..." Blaine trailed off not really knowing how to start. "I... I mean, you-"

"We shouldn't be doing this," Kurt managed to say with his voice firm, though breathless.

Blaine stared at him for a few seconds, swallowing hard before speaking. "Y-You don't expect me to say I'm sorry, right?" he asked. "Because I'm not."

Kurt shook his head, looking up to him. "I don't," he replied. "It's just... We're friends, Blaine. I don't want to screw this up," he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice that didn't pass unnoticed by Blaine.

"Me neither," Blaine murmured. "I like kissing you, though," he said, noticing the pink tone his cheeks gained at the words.

Kurt cleared his throat, his eyes not meeting Blaine's. "Yeah... yeah, me too," he said, but quickly added: "No! I mean, I don't like kissing _myself_, I-"

Blaine laughed at the sight of an embarrassed Kurt. "I know what you mean, dumbass."

"Don't call me dumbass!"

They laughed, but the fun quickly faded away when they both noticed they were still wrapped by each other and their erections uncomfortable between them.

"We should... get up," Kurt said awkwardly.

"I don't think I can move," Blaine said, closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate on anything else other than his crotch against Kurt's thigh.

"You have to," Kurt reminded Blaine.

Blaine opened his eyes and nodded. Of course he had to get up. He just didn't know how he was going to do that without putting too much pressure south.

Blaine carefully pushed himself up doing all he could not to accidentally brush himself against Kurt. He managed to raise his upper body, but when he tried to unwrap his legs from Kurt's, his thigh brushed against Kurt's groin, making the boy close his eyes and throw his head back, moaning quietly. That sight made Blaine's mouth go dry immediately. He licked his lips and moved his leg against Kurt's erection one more time, making the boy look up to him, his face flushed. Blaine gave him a shy smile, but Kurt didn't say anything. Kurt's response was to thrust his hips up, his erection brushing more explicitly on Blaine's leg and his own leg on Blaine's groin.

"_Shit, Kurt,_" Blaine moaned. He thrust his hips down more precisely now at the same time Kurt thrust up and the bulge in their jeans collided, making both fall apart. "Thought you'd said we should stop," Blaine said in a teasing tone, brushing his lips on Kurt's neck and making him shiver at the contact.

"We sh-should," Kurt said weakly. "But _don't you dare _stop now."

Blaine smirked. "I won't," he said as his thrusts became more firm and gained rhythm.

It didn't take long until Kurt was panting beneath Blaine, his thrusts out of rhythm and desperate. Blaine's hands were traveling through the sides of Kurt's body and belly as he licked and sucked random spots of his pale neck. Blaine took one of his hands to the boy's hips, slowly making the way down to his thigh, but Kurt stopped him.

"N-no hands s-south," he managed to say, his heavy breath giving him a hard time.

Blaine put his hand back on the boy's chest. "Sorry," he breathed out. "Damn, I'm close..." Kurt closed his eyes, reality suddenly hitting him. And he was close as well. "We can't be loud..."

"_Blaine_," Kurt said as he felt a warm sensation on his lower stomach.

Blaine looked up at him. Kurt's eyes were closed and his mouth parted as he breathed heavily through his lips. He was pretty sure he could come just with that sight. He leaned himself until his lips were kissing Kurt's jaw, going to his earlobe where gave tiny bites.

"Let go," he whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Blaine-"

"Come on. Come for me," he said as he took his earlobe between his teeth. Kurt's moans were becoming a little louder and Blaine knew if somebody walked by the door and listened to it, they would be in so much trouble. So he did the only logical thing he had in mind.

Blaine's mouth made its way up until he reached Kurt's lips, that soft sensation so good against him; the taste of cinnamon being so welcome in his mouth he almost reached his limit. But he couldn't, not yet. Kurt had to come first.

"I-I can't-" Kurt cried, pulling away for air, his movements out of rhythm.

Blaine's hands traveled to his waist where he held it firmly and his mouth went back to the shell of his ear, where he couldn't restrain a muffled moan.

"You're so amazing, Kurt," he whispered with a bit of difficulty. "He's so wrong. It's because he'll never see you like this." _Like _I_ am seeing you._

"Blaine, I'm-"

Kurt couldn't finish the sentence as he came in his jeans with a struggled moan that Blaine hurried to muffle with his lips. It didn't take long until he was coming too, his movements making him dizzy through his orgasm and incoherencies escaping from his mouth.

Both boys were breathless. Blaine was spread all over Kurt's body and his breath completely out of rhythm. He raised his head a little to look at Kurt and saw him with closed eyes and parted lips as he tried to catch his breath. That sight alone could make Blaine hard again, so he carefully rolled off Kurt and lay on the bed by his side.

"That was-"

"So fucking incredible," Blaine interrupted Kurt, opening his eyes to look at him.

Kurt smiled shyly, not returning his gaze. "Yeah, I was going to say that, just not swearing..."

Blaine chuckled. "Can't help it," he said. "M'tired, wanna sleep," he added, nuzzling the pillow he was sharing with Kurt.

Kurt licked his lips, his mouth was suddenly dry from hearing the husky tone in Blaine's voice.

"Blaine," he called, but didn't look at him right away. Blaine hummed in response and Kurt took a deep breath. "We can't keep doing this."

Blaine's face fell. Of course he knew they couldn't keep doing that; the last thing he wanted was screw their friendship up. But he _wanted_ to keep doing that. It was literally stronger than him.

"I know," he said without raising his head to look at him properly.

"Blaine," Kurt turned to him, watching as Blaine looked back with half of his face buried on the pillow. "I just- I don't want things getting awkward between us. This _can't_ happen."

"I know," Blaine repeated. He wasn't going to argue with Kurt; he knew he had a point.

They found themselves in an awkward silence after a while. There were things Blaine wanted to say, things he wanted to just let it come out of his mouth without thinking about the consequences, but he didn't know how to say them and he couldn't not to think about the consequences when it came to Kurt. But most of all, Blaine completely agreed with him. He didn't want to screw everything up.

"Um... you can go shower first," Kurt said and Blaine turned to him with a confused expression.

"What about your jeans?"

"They're already ruined," Kurt said tiredly and Blaine giggled.

He rolled himself until he was out of the bed. "I already showered, so I won't take long."

"Take your time," Kurt said.

Blaine snorted, turning back for a moment. "Trust me, you'll want to kill me if I take long," he said before disappearing in the bathroom.

Kurt didn't understand what Blaine meant right away, but after a few minutes, he definitely knew what he was talking about.

"_Blaine, get out of that bathroom!_"

Kurt only expected he wouldn't get glued on his jeans.

* * *

Minutes after, they were already cleaned up and lazy as they never have felt before.

"So," Blaine said from his bed, where he was just lying and watching Kurt on his own bed. "I'm assuming we won't tell anyone what happened, right?" he asked, even though he was afraid of the answer.

"Why? You were planning to tell someone?" Kurt asked a little more harshly than he intended to.

Blaine looked at him questioning. "Do you think I'd want to hook up with you just to tell everybody?" he asked, not in an offended tone, just really curious. And, okay, maybe _a little_ offended.

Kurt blushed and hurried to explain. "I-I didn't mean to- I know you wouldn't do that."

"Do you, really? Or you're just saying that so I won't get mad at you?" Blaine asked in a defensive tone.

"I'm not," Kurt said firmly. "I trust you."

Blaine felt his body warm up with those words. God, he was doing everything he could not to get up and plant a hard kiss on that boy's mouth.

"Good," Blaine said. "Because like I told you, I like kissing you. And I'm holding out here not to kiss you goodnight."

Kurt felt a strong heat crepting up his neck. He cleared his throat and looked away. Blaine smiled victoriously. _I just love making him blush._

"Um..." he managed to find his voice eventually. "It's getting late, so..."

"Yeah, we probably should sleep," Blaine said yawning, as if all he had to say was the word 'sleep' for him to start feeling sleepy.

They stared at each other for a while until Blaine realized he was getting up and sitting by Kurt's side. He worried his lower lip in his teeth and watched those baby blue eyes - he noticed they changed color depending on the light - watch him back.

"Can-can I kiss you goodnight?" Blaine asked receiving a shy smile from Kurt. "It'll be our last kiss if you want it to, I promise," he hurried to add.

Blaine knew that would be their last time together like that, so at least he could try and get something more passionate than a quick frottage. Not that it hadn't been amazing! It had. Very. Like, he had never come that hard in his life, but still. His feelings for Kurt weren't just _that_ kind of feelings.

"Yes," Kurt said a little breathlessly.

Blaine smiled brightly, but he had to make sure.

"Are you sure?" he asked, also smiling.

Kurt nodded.

"Um... Okay, so... Yeah," Blaine rumbled. It didn't matter how many times they had already kissed, Blaine felt nervous just to think about that happening.

He smiled one more time and licked his lips unconsciously. His hand went automatically to the boy's face and he stroked his cheekbone as his eyes fixed on his pink lips. Kurt took his chance to observe Blaine's eyes. That hazel tone made them look like they were bigger than in fact were. He loved those eyes.

Blaine looked up to find Kurt's eyes on his and the pale boy flushed immediately.

"I'm gonna miss that," Blaine said, looking at him.

Kurt's smiled got bigger and more bashful when he heard that.

He nodded, not looking straight at his eyes. "Me too," he confessed.

Blaine's face lightened. "Oh, really, Mr. We Can't Do This Anymore?" he asked in a teasing tone.

Kurt rolled his eyes, but didn't stop smiling. "You keep being sassy like that and I may change my mind."

"Then why are you not stopping me?" Blaine asked with the same teasing tone and Kurt arched one eyebrow, looking not even a little amused and Blaine giggled. "That's what I thought."

Blaine leaned in without a warning and pressed his lips against Kurt's.

* * *

"So," Jeff stormed in his and Nick's dorm. Kurt and Blaine were there talking to Nick about some ideas for Regionals when Jeff walked in. "I've just talked to Principal Walker," he said.

The three boys looked at him with expectation, until they realized he wasn't going to say anything more.

"Um, about...?" Nick encouraged him.

"About how good he looked today," Jeff said ironically and rolled his eyes. "About the party. What else would it be?"

"Ohh, yeah," Nick understood. "What did he say?"

"He's okay with it!" he said, smiling.

"Okay, so, how is this going to be?" Blaine asked from the chair by the desk where he was sitting.

"Well," Jeff started, walking towards his bed and sat by Kurt's side. "I was thinking we could perform something. You know, just to cheer everyone up."

"That would be great," Kurt said happily.

"If we switch songs, then okay. I'm really not looking forward to spend the entire party performing," Blaine said tiredly.

"No problem for me," Nick said and Kurt nodded anxiously.

"And what about the guests?" Jeff asked. "I was thinking about we doing a very private thing. Only the Dalton students."

"I agree," Nick said. "Even though there'll be some people whose presence is really unwelcome."

"Ugh," Blaine muttered. "Is there any chance we could get Sebastian expelled until Friday?"

"Why would he be expelled?" Jeff asked confusedly. "I know the guy is an ass, but we don't really have reasons for that," he said, looking at the boys. "Do we?"

Kurt and Blaine eyed each other automatically. Blaine was the only one who knew about the things Sebastian was saying to the boy and Kurt send him a warningly look, which was promptly ignored.

"He's been giving shit to Kurt since he transferred," Blaine said, making Kurt sigh tiredly. He really didn't want to start that conversation.

"What? Really?" Jeff asked and Kurt nodded, not really looking at them. "Why didn't you say that before? He really could be expelled."

"No, he couldn't," Kurt finally said. "I don't have any proofs of it and he's got money anyway. Why the boy who just got transferred from a public school would be saying the truth?"

"You should try, though," Jeff said.

"It would be no use," Kurt said. He sounded so tired that Blaine wished he could just hold him until he felt at least a little better.

But that wouldn't happen. Not again.

"Anyways," Nick changed the subject. "I think performing at the party would be a good way for practicing for Regionals."

"True. We'll talk to Wes and Dave tomorrow."

Jeff and Nick were so entertained on their plans for the party that didn't even noticed the way Blaine and Kurt avoided each other's eyes. They would never confess, but things weren't so okay between them like they had promised it would be. They weren't talking as much as they used to be, they weren't even sitting by each other's side. But they were doing everything to act normal, even though they had already noticed the apprehension from the other.

That was awful. And they couldn't help but feel a little sad about that.

After almost an hour of torture, they went back to their dorm. They did everything in silence, only exchanging shy smiles when their eyes accidentally met. They hated that they were trying to act normal, but failing miserably at it, and hated that they had agreed nothing would change, but it did anyway.

Kurt and Blaine went to sleep that day exchanging really quiet good nights. They spent several minutes awake in their respective beds just think how they wish things had gone different.

* * *

**Hi. I know it's been a while and I'm really sorry about that. I had the great idea of writing two fanfics at the same time and I ended up having writer's block with this one. But I'm NOT abandoning Let Me Show You. I may take a little long to update, but I'll be here every time I manage to write a new chapter.**

**So, drop a review maybe, and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you. :)**


End file.
